rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Frostbite/@comment-108.181.38.25-20140629225647
Why the heck does this ship have so many haters? "Jelsa's better, Jackunzel's better, Jarida's better, etc" HAH no. Rainbow Snowcone / Frostbite is the most canon ship there is (that isn't slash). Sure, they're not official or anything, but they're more canon than Jelsa, Jackunzel, Jarida and any other crossover ship combined. Also, yes Tooth is a motherly figure. But just because she's motherly, doesn't mean she can't be shipped with someone. Have you all seen Tooth?? She's such a girly girl too! She's practically a fangirl--of Jack's teeth LOL. She's motherly because she cares about the children correct? That she cares deeply about others, in a somewhat motherly way? So does that make North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jack fatherly? They care so much about the children too. She may seem more parent-like, but that's specifically because she's a girl, making her care in a way that boys can't. Plus, she doesn't like Jack just because he has nice teeth. Okay? That's only one of the reasons why she likes him. But just because he has nice teeth doesn't mean she has to like him. Tooth's mini-fairies all appear to have a little obsession with Jack, right? Well, that's because they develop their feelings from Tooth. Tooth has a tiny crush on Jack, if that wasn't obvious already. This makes Rainbow Snowcone more canon than all the others. And the motherly thing shouldn't be such an excuse. Take Peter and Wendy for example. They're a popular ship in the Disney fandom. Peter, like Jack, is immortal (but that's not really the big thing). They both just want to have fun. They revolve around having fun. Then there's Wendy. Like, Tooth, she's very motherly. They care about the younger ones so much. But, they're also very fierce and protective too. Their motherly instincts show that they're not afraid to get their hands dirty to protect others. Every single girl has motherly instincts, some show it more than others. It's just a little trait a girl has, even if they don't know it. Also, have you seen Rainbow Snowcone moments? The tiniest ones too? Ones where you can see them glance at each other or stare at each other from a distance? The ones where you see the way they act around each other or the way they actually look at each other? They are, in a way, romantic. Not fully romantic, but they are the closest ship of ROTG (+crossovers) that are most romantic. Even by the tiniest bit. They've shared the most touches, they've had the most canon interaction--a hug. A simple hug where Tooth races towards him, hugging him, and when she pulls away slightly, he's smiling at her, gazing at her, as she is doing so to him. If that's not canon enough, what is? A photoshopped picture of another ship kissing or a fake gif scene? Frost Bite is most canon, whether you like it or not. It's just a fact. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate other ships associated with Jack. In fact, I actually ship Jack with Elsa and Hiccup. They're pretty cute. Really, all I am doing is questioning why this ship has so many haters. They're the most canon, more canon than any other ship could ever get. So why does it need so much hate?